horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Razorback Rider
The Razorback Riders are a rare and specialized warrior of the Hillborn. These riders tame wild Dire Razorback Boars and train them into their warmounts. Often chariot-pulled or saddled, a warrior mounted on these beast knows little fear, and their might is unrivaled by most. Razorback Rider (Novice, Chariot) Medium Human (Hillborn), any alignment * Armor Class: 16 (Splintmail, Shield) * Hit Points: 85 (8d8+32) * Speed: 30ft. * Skills: Athletics +9, Intimidation +5, Perception +6, Chariot (Vehicle Profciency) +5 * Senses: passive perception 16 * Languages: Common * Challenge: 6 (2,300 XP) Indomitable (2/Day). The Champion rerolls a failed saving throw. Second Wind (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest). As a bonus action, the champion can regain 20 hit points. Mounted Combatant. You gain partial cover (+2 AC) when your chariot is between you and your attacker. Actions Multiattack. The rider makes two attacks with its halberd or its javelins. Halberd.' Melee Weapon Attack:' +9 to hit, reach 10ft., one target. Hit 12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage. Javelin. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit 7 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage. Light Chariot * Armor Class: 12 * Hit Points: 20 * Speed: 55ft. * Boars: 1 * Car: '10x10 * '''Crew: ' 1 * '''Max Passengers: '''2 * '''Cost: '''125 gp The Novice Razorback Rider can have one other Novice Razorback Rider in their chariot. Razorback Rider (Novice, Mounted) Medium Human (Hillborn), any alignment * '''Armor Class: 16 (Splintmail, Shield) * Hit Points: 85 (8d8+32) * Speed: 30ft. * Skills: Athletics +9, Intimidation +5, Perception +6, Animal Handling +5 * Senses: passive perception 16 * Languages: Common * Challenge: 6 (2,300 XP) Indomitable (2/Day). The Champion rerolls a failed saving throw. Second Wind (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest). As a bonus action, the champion can regain 20 hit points. Mounted Combatant. You can force an attack targeted at your mount to target you instead. Actions Multiattack. The rider makes two attacks with its lance or its javelins. Lance.' Melee Weapon Attack:' +9 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit 11 (1d12 + 5) piercing damage. Javelin. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit 7 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage. Mount: [[Dire Razorback|'Dire Razorback']] Razorback Rider (Veteran, Chariot) Medium Human (Hillborn), any alignment * Armor Class: 18 (Plate) * Hit Points: 136 (16d8+64) * Speed: 30ft. * Skills: Athletics +9, Intimidation +5, Perception +6, Chariot (Vehicle Profciency) +8 * Senses: passive perception 16 * Languages: Common * Challenge: 9 (5,000 XP) Indomitable (2/Day). The Rider rerolls a failed saving throw. Second Wind (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest). As a bonus action, the Rider can regain 20 hit points. Mounted Combatant. You gain partial cover (+2 AC) when the front of your chariot is between you and your attacker. Actions Multiattack. The rider makes two attacks with its halberd or its javelins. Halberd.' Melee Weapon Attack:' +9 to hit, reach 10ft., one target. Hit 12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage, plus 7 (2d6) slashing damage if the rider has more than half of its total hit points remaining. Javelin. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit 7 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage, plus 7 (2d6) slashing damage if the rider has more than half of its total hit points remaining. Heavy Chariot * Armor Class: 13 * Hit Points: 50 * Speed: 50ft. * Boars: 2 * Car: '10x10 * '''Crew: ' 1 * '''Max Passengers: '''2 * '''Cost: '''250 gp The Veteran Razorback Rider can have one other Razorback Rider in their chariot. Razorback Rider (Veteran, Mounted) Medium Human (Hillborn), any alignment * '''Armor Class: 20 (Plate, Shield) * Hit Points: 136 (16d8+64) * Speed: 30ft. * Skills: Athletics +9, Intimidation +5, Perception +6, Animal Handling (Ride Check) +8 * Senses: passive perception 16 * Languages: Common * Challenge: 9 (5,000 XP) Indomitable (2/Day). '''The Rider rerolls a failed saving throw. ''Second Wind (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest).'' As a bonus action, the Rider can regain 20 hit points. ''Mounted Combatant.'' You can force an attack targeted at your mount to target you instead. '''Actions Multiattack. The rider makes two attacks with its lance or its javelins. Lance.' Melee Weapon Attack:' +9 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit 11 (1d12 + 5) piercing damage. Javelin. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit 7 (1d6 + 5) piercing damage. Mount: Dire Razorback Category:Lore Category:Monsters Category:Stats